Strength & Love
by Calico Productions
Summary: Written in memory of the 2011 Japan earthquake and tsunami. When Japan becomes severely ill, his friends and family gather at his side to pray and care for him. Implied GeriPan. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

_"America? Are you still there?" _England asked.

The cellphone slipped out of America's hand as a feeling of complete and total coldness overcame him. He rushed out the front door, got in his car and drove off, forgetting the speed limit entirely.

He arrived at the hospital in a matter of minutes, but it felt more like days. He ran up to the front desk, the sound of his heartbeat pounding in is ears. "Where is he?!" he gasped.

"Where is who, sir?" the receptionist asked.

"My friend! What room is he in?!"

"Sir, you need to calm down and-."

"Don't tell me what I need to do!"

"America!"

America turned around and saw Canada standing there.

"It's okay, ma'am; I'll take him", Canada said, taking his brother by the arm.

The receptionist nodded. "If there's anything you need, just let me know."

Canada led America to the fifth floor. When they walked into the room, what America saw was enough to make his heart stop.

There was Japan, motionless save for the slow rise and fall of his chest, on a bed with an oxygen mask on his face and wires attached to his arms, chest and forehead.

Greece was holding the dark-haired nation's hand, his eyes puffy and red.

China was on his knees, bawling as he covered his face with his hands.

Germany stood in a corner of the room, Italy sobbing into his shoulder.

America then noticed England, who had been pacing back and forth, and ran into his arms. "W-what happened?" America asked, tears streaming down his cheeks.

It was Greece who answered. "It started last night; He...He had a fever. He said he would be better once he got some sleep. I-I found him...passed out in the kitchen this morning."

China let out an even louder sob.

"H-he'll be alright", America whispered.

"What?" England asked.

"He'll be alright. 'Cause...'Cause I'm here, and I'm the h-hero."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX**

Within less then an hour, nearly all the Asian countries had gathered at Japan's bedside.

When Taiwan got a good look at the state her brother was in, she, like China, fell to the floor and practically started hyperventilating.

Vietnam just stared down at her feet, her hair covering her eyes.

Macau knelt down and hugged Taiwan. "Shhh. It will be okay; He might be small, but he's very strong."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX**

Everyone spent the night in Japan's room, hardly speaking a word the whole time. It was a long time before anybody fell asleep. When they did, it wasn't for long. China, in fact, didn't get any sleep at all. England took notice of this. "China, don't you think you should get some rest?"

"No. I'm fine."

England put a gentle hand on the older country's shoulder. "I don't think you are. You really do need to sleep."

"NO! NO, I DON'T! What if...What if, before I wake up, he...He...He..."

England wrapped his arms around the Asian man. "China", he whispered softly, "I seriously doubt that will happen. Remember what Macau said? Japan _is_ strong. I have faith in him. And I think that if _he_ were awake right now, he would want you to at least take a little nap."

At first, China refused to look at England, but after a moment, he spoke in a hushed voice. "I'll just shut my eyes for a minute."

"That's all I ask", England said, the smallest of smiles on his lips.

* * *

**I'm gonna make this a two or three chapter story. Please tell me what you think so far.**


	2. Chapter 2

England dozed off not long after China did. His dreams weren't exactally sweet. Images of Japan laying lifeless in a coffen haunted the green-eyed nation.

_"Ni zai wo xin li mian._

_Jiu cong jin tian."_

Englnad slowly awoke to the sound of singing.

_"Chao yue xin zhong yong yuan."_

England looked over to see China leaning over Japan's bed, singing softly into the younger Asian's ear.

_"Zai wo xin li mian._

_"Guan ta shi shi bian qian._

_Bu bian."_

"Beautiful", England commented.

China turned around, surprised. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you."

"No need to apologize. So, why _were_ you singing anyway?"

China looked back down at Japan. "When he was younger, I used to sing to him when he got sick. He always told me it made him feel better."

England smiled a little. "I did that for America too."

"Is it wrong to say I wish he still needed me sometimes?" China asked.

The blond country shook his head no. "Not at all. It just means you care."

At that moment, Taiwan entered the room, carrying some styrofoam cups. "I bought coffee if anyone wants some." She had dark circles under her eyes, her dress was wrinkled and her hair was much more limp than usual.

"I'll take some", England said.

Taiwan handed him one of the cups.

"Thanks, love."

"Do you want any, teacher?" She asked.

"That's okay. I'm not thirsty", China replied.

Taiwan shrugged before settling down in an armchair. She looked at the still unmoving Japan. "I wish I could talk to him."

China nodded. "So do I."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Over the next few days, all the countries continued to come together in Japan's room. Greece even started taking Japan's dog, Pochi, to the hospital to see his owner, much to the fluffball's delight.

One day, Italy approched America with a deck of playing cards in his hand. "Hey, America! You want to play some poker? I think it might lift our spirits a bit!"

America chuckled a little. "Sure, dude. Tell ya what; If you win, I'll buy us all dinner!"

"And if _you_ win, I'll make pasta for everyone!"

"You're on!"

They were soon playing their game, chatting as they did so.

"Do you think we'll ever be able to play card games with monsters?" America asked.

"What would make you think of that?"

"I remember seeing it in one of Japan's comic books. What does he call those things? Mango?"

"I think you mean _manga_."

"Right, manga. Those things are cool."

"He also makes super fun video games!"

"True that! I actually started playing one of the mega scary ones last week. It's got ghosts and zombies and all kinds of crap-your-pants terrifying stuff!"

"Maybe we can play video games together sometime!"

"We should. I like hanging out with you. It's a nice break from war."

"Yeah, me two! It's too bad we only come together like this when one of us get's sick or injured", Italy said a bit sadly.

America nodded. "Sometimes, you don't realize what a person means to you until something like this happens."

"That's why we need to show our friends as much love as possible as often as possible, even if they don't always show it in return!"

America smiled. "I guess you're right."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX**

Night had fallen. The only nation still awake was Greece, who was holding Japan's hand and looking down at his face. _'Japan, I would give everything to hear you speak right now. Do you remember when we first started spending time together? Back then, it felt amazing to simply sit next to you. I miss gazing into your eyes. I love you, Japan.'_

Pochi whimpered a little, nuzzling his master's pale hand.

_'And so does Pochi.'_

What Greece would have been overjoyed to know was that Japan was begining to hear him.


	3. Chapter 3

It was a new day. England had gone to get some take out for everyone. When he returned to the hospital parking lot, he saw the Nordics and the Baltics heading towards the hospital entrence. He called out to them, and they turned around in responce.

"Hi, England!" Finland smiled.

"Hello. So, are you here to see Japan?" England asked.

Iceland nodded. "We wanted to offer our support."

"We also brought this for China," Lithuania said, holding up a Hello Kitty plush that was dressed in a panda suit.

"I'm sure he'll appreciate that," England said.

Lithuania's eyes grew softer. "I thought it would cheer him up a little. I don't even want to _think_ about what it would be like if this happened to one of my brothers," he said, putting a hand on young Latvia's shoulder.

"I know. If this happened to America, I'm not sure I would be able to go on," England said in a quiet tone.

Iceland looked down at the ground. "It would destroy me if Big Br-, uh, I mean Norway were-."

Norway leaned in closer to Iceland's ear. "Big brother," he whispered, his face not changing.

Iceland blushed crimson. "Shu-Shut up! You sound like something out of a horror movie when you do that!"

Everyone else ( well, except Sweden ) just chuckled.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

England, the Baltics and the nordics headed up to Japan's room. When they got there, they heared loud voices.

"How could you say such a thing?!" China asked Hong Kong who was standing in the middle of the room with a slightly puzzled exspression on his face.

Taiwan's hands were covering her mouth, and her eyes were wide open.

Vietnam simply glared at Hong Kong. "It's like we don't even know you anymore," she said in a hushed voice.

"What's going on here?" England asked.

Hong Kong shrugged. "All I said was that I don't think your cooking is that bad."

England's eyes filled with tears of joy. "Really?! You really like my cooking?!"

"I said it _wasn't that bad_; Don't push it."

"AHHH!" China yelled. "This is all your fault!" He sprinted over to England and started hitting him with his fists. "You ruined his taste buds with your atrociously bland food!"

"Emm."

The room fell silent.

Greece looked down at his lover's face. "...Japan?"

"Emm."

England turned to Germany. "Do you think he's...?"

"I'm not sure," Germany responded.

China slowly walked towards Japan's bed. He gently took the younger Asian man's hand in his own. Japan wrapped his fingers around China's hand. A tiny tear ran down China's cheek as he smiled softly. "Go get a nurse."

* * *

**Okay, so this is gonna be four or five chapters now. Please tell me what you think! Peace, love, yaoi.**


End file.
